Archangels
Archangels are nigh-all powerful Celestial Entities that have power over all Planes of Existence and therefore can create, enter, control or even destroy any of them. Believed to be the first creations in the world their power seems to trump the Source (whose essence was once claimed to be of their rank), the Elders, the Angel of Death and the Angels of Destiny. Many of them, claim that the Creator(s) (aka, the one(s) who created the Universe), are their parent(s). The Angel(s) that serve under the Archangels are Whitelighters and have the responsibility of watching over and protecting their charges. The Archangels are the children of a much more omnipotent being—believed to be far more powerful and unlimited in his magic. He is the Supreme Ruler of all the forces of Archangels and those under them. He is sometimes called the Source of all Good—the opposite of the Source of all Evil. Believed to be brothers, the source of all Evil and Good are polar opposites of each other and were the two that battled each other and ultimately—this led to the source of all Evil being cast into the Underworld where he became the source of All demons and other evil beings. Characteristics and Descriptions Archangels usually appear as any ordinary human however they have a habit of generating six beams of energy from their backs in the shame of three pairs of "wings", each Archangel is unique in appearance and power: *'Archangel Michael' - Archangel Michael commonly has blond hair and blue eyes while generating glorious silver rays as "wings" from his back, Michael is the oldest and strongest of the Archangels, his signature element is Light however before the fall of the Source his signature element was Fire and he represents the flame of life still. *'Archangel Samael' - Archangel Samael commonly has black hair and brown eyes while generating abyssal black rays as "wings" from his back, Samael is the Archangel that personifies Death and therefore has powers attainable only by this rank, his signature element is Darkness however after the fall of the Source and Lucinda he was given Lucinda's immense power over Void-level Colds (Extreme Colds). Additionally, almost every Archangel represents a species, e.g. Samael is the "father" of the Angels of Death and Michael is believed to be the "father" of Whitelighters. History Little is known about the Archangels except they are immortal and harsh children, being born with near infinite power and knowledge to the point where they can destroy or preserve the Universe respectively if not countered by an equal or greater power, they have no respect for the natural Order and Balance while sometimes going as far as claiming it irrelevant. It is believed that, a unknown spirit entity—the creator of the Universe, also sealed away the Archangels within human lives so that they would learn the lessons of being human; however, that recently divine strategy has fallen apart; which in has in turn resulted in the Archangels awakening into their own randomly. The Supreme—Omnipotent being, or Ruler of All Magic—has constantly been in close contact with the Elders and the Whitelighters. He is the Father of as well as being the creator for all things Magical and is thereby constantly aware of the activities both on earth and in the underworld below. His extent of reach and power is unlimited. Notable Archangels The head of the Archangels is the Source of Good and he is thus, a omnipotent being and is unrestrained as well as being unlimited in his magic. He additionally, oversees the angels and archangels as well and monitors all the activities that is and or has been occurring on earth as well as being aware of the dealings and or workings in the underworld. He is additionally, the father and brother of—the Source of Evil. It is he—The Supreme Ruler of All Good—as well as all things Magical therefore, who resides in the upper regions where the elders and white lighters are. His wisdom and leadership are what hold the heavens and the entire community of magic together. It is also—he that knows the dealings being conducted in the Underworld. Nothing is ever outside his purview of sight and sound and therefore, he alone is constantly aware of everything be it good or evil. Current Archangels: *'Michael' -(father of the Whitelighters) *'Samael' -(father of the angels of death) Former Archangels: *'Source of All Evil' - The Source of All Evil was claimed to have been among the rank of Archangels and was the primordial father of Demons, he was also once a brother to the ruler of all things good. it was revealed that Demons were created so that the Source in his pride could gain absolute power over Evil Magic and destroy/absorb the Creator. Thus the Creator (with the aid of all the other Archangels) was forced to destroy the Source's Archangel body as a punishment; which as a result caused the Source to take Demonic Hosts from then on, it can be assumed that the Source's Archangel name had been Lucifer. It was also believed that—The Source of evil—was once a brother to the Source of Good. The two brothers, now having become polar opposites of each other, reside in two places. The Source of All that is Good and right resides in the Heavens; whilst the other resides in the underworld. The Supreme ruler over all Good magic became the victor in a battle that took place shortly before the Source of Evil was cast down into the underworld and stripped of his Archangel body. The two brothers have remained immortal enemies ever since. This is why, it is therefore considered very bad for the world and those of the magical community—were these two former brothers—the Source of Good and the Source of Evil—allowed to be in the same vicinity of each other. The consequences of which would be nothing more than—the total annihilation of everything on earth both magical and not. Powers & Abilities The Source of Good is all powerful and reigns above the archangels and angels below him. It is the Source of Good that brought the archangels into existence and it was he who also stripped his brother of his archangel body and sent him down to the underworld. The archangels of the upper regions and the elders and white lighters as well as all other good and evil magical beings, ultimately answer to the source of Good. As the highest-ranking Angels, Archangels possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all angels, but at a higher level, with increased strengths and powers commensurate with their rank. They are furthermore, headed by the Source of Good and they ultimately along with all other beings both good and evil—answer to the source of All Good. Imbued with immeasurable and unimaginable power, they are the most powerful beings in all of creation. They are held in high esteem by Angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute". All Archangels have tremendous power over other supernatural beings. Basic Abilities: *invisibility *omnilangualism *immortality *immune to magic (good or evil) *orbing *glamoring *sensing Individual Abilities: The greatest of the archangels and the creator of them is the father of all Good magic and is thus called The Source of All Good. He is the brother of the former archangel and now ruler of the underworld—The Source of evil. The powers of The Source for Good is unrestrained by the cosmic laws of space-time as he exists outside it. He made the magical entity the All. The powers of the Archangels are limited however according to what they are allowed to do by the Source of Good. The powers of the one who oversees all things magical—the Source of Good is also said to have powers that no other magical being possesses. =Powers of the Source of Good= Active Powers *Omniscient—all knowing and wise. *Omnipresent—Being in more than one place at a time. *Omnipotent—being all powerful. *Omnilangualism—can speak any language. *Immortality—cannot die; eternal. *Power Granting—can grant or bestow powers upon another being. *Power Stripping—can take away another beings powers. *Molecular Combustion—speeds up molecules causing them to explode. (Essentially blowing things up). *Molecular Immobilization—essentially freezing an object or being. *Telekinesis—The ability to literally move things with the use of ones mind alone. *Telepathy—Ability to read another persons thoughts. *Empathy—Ability to feel or read another persons emotional state. *Portal creation—Can allow a being to create a portal for time travel or for crossing into another altered/parallel universe. *Reconstitution—reform oneself after being blown up. *Mind sight—ability to see another person or being from far off with use of the mind alone. (Note: The stronger the connection a person shares with whomever or whoever it is they are trying to see, the more effective the ability). *Deflection—this power allows a being to deflect and essentially reflect or cast the power back at the opposing enemy. It can also be used to mimic or even reproduce the power of the individual it was stolen or deflected from. *Telekinetic Orbing—rare ability to mentally manipulate orbs through thought alone. *Chronogenesis—this ability is never been revealed or seen but has the power to revert back to a previous event in either the past, future, or some other temporal point in time. It is essentially, the manipulation of space-time and or time itself. (Only the Source of Good possesses this ability). *Omnisensing—ability to sense anything even if it's in the Underworld. *Glamoring—the ability to appear and look like someone else. Defensive powers and abilities The defensive powers of the Source of Good as well as the abilities pertaining to these powers is/are: *Force Field—ability to generate a force field to protect oneself and others from harm. Can also be used to keep out intruders and unwanted guests inside a home or dwelling place. *Orb Shield—Ability to generate a shield composed of orbs. This is a advanced ability/power of Telekinetic Orbing. The strength of the shield is wholly depended upon the amount of focus and concentration is placed into producing and or generating the shield. *Spiritual Light—this rare ability is possessed by only the source of good and is capable of generating a beam of bright pulsing or radiating white light. It is both a defensive and offensive ability/power. *Cloaking/Invisibility—renders a person invisible to the naked eye. *Invulnerability—immune to all forms of magic be they good or evil. *Power Absorption—Ability to absorb another magical beings powers. Transportation powers and abilities The Source of Good also has various abilities/powers pertaining to transportation. They are: *Orbing—teleporting through the use of orbs. *Shimmering—this is usually a demonic power but it's also associated with some good magical beings. Offensive powers and abilities The offensive powers and abilities of the Source of Good are: *Molecular combustion—ability to blow things up. *Chronostasis—the ability to literally freeze both time and space. Trivia *'Archangels' are the highest rank of Angels and said to sit upon a throne beside God himself, Category:Species Category:Mythological Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Alyssa milano and bazillion others Category:Legendary for Category:Charmed Category:Mediamass